


The Best Speech He Ever Regretted

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-25
Updated: 2007-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florahart: Severus/Remus, <br/>“Speak when you are angry - and you'll make the best speech you'll ever regret.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Speech He Ever Regretted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flora (florahart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).



“Why?”

The Wolf was standing in his office doorway, as though he were owed an explanation for why Severus had told the students just what he was. He considered not answering. “Does it matter?”

Lupin took a step into the room, for once looking as though he could fill the whole space, rather than hiding away in the corner as he had always done. “Yes, damn you! It matters, Snape,” he growled.

Severus was shocked how hearing that name from Lupin’s lips hurt after the other man had called him by his given name all year. “Because you are a foul beast, and a danger to everyone in this school.” He said calmly, looking back at the paper he’d been marking.

“You had no right. He could fire you for this, you know.”

“He wouldn’t,” Severus answered coldly. That would be a dream compared to being stuck here, teaching these brats…

Lupin grabbed him by the chin, dragging his face up so that their eyes met. “You are a cold-hearted, sniveling, cowardly…”

Severus jumped up, incensed. “Who are _you_ to call anyone cowardly, Lupin?” he snarled. “You, who stood by, and let them do all that to me. Hiding your true nature behind your meek little mask… You who ran away rather than help your best friend’s son…” His eyes glowed in triumph when Lupin backed off, and he straightened his robes, smirking at him. “Now…tuck your tail between your legs and leave, _Wolf_. You’d do well to depart before letters from the parents start arriving, don’t you think?”

When Lupin did exactly that, Severus found he was rather disappointed at the lack of fight. He was even more startled to find he wished he’d never uttered the words at all.


End file.
